House Sunsword
History of the House Notable Members * Cailei Sunsword * Fedine Sunsword * Jorae Sunsword/Aerlae Demonbane * Ilanae Sunsword Member Descriptions Fedine Sunsword Aerlae Demonbane/Jorae Sunsword Ilanae Sunsword Individual Member Histories Fedine She began life as the daughter of a rich fish merchant's family in what is now known as the Ghostlands. The Oceanbreeze family of Quel'Thalas was quickly becoming very influential, but as their oldest daughter came of age, they would become even more powerful, as she was betrothed to the young Lord of House Sunsword of Silvermoon City. Fedine was not happy with the arrangement, and was envious of her younger brother, who got to inherit the business of the family. She soon got over her envy, however, as she found out that Taren Sunsword was quite an agreeable man, and she soon grew to like him, and eventually, she fell in love with him. She came to love the life of a Lady, wife, and mother. Her high status and her family were everything to her. They had two daughters, Jorae first, and then Ilanae. Jorae grew up to be a member of the Honor Guard of the Royal House Sunstrider, and Ilanae grew up to be a priestess of the Sunwell. Fedine couldn't have been prouder of her daughters. When the Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas, and destroyed the Sunwell, Teren was killed, Jorae went missing, and Ilanae survived. Fedine went missing for over a week as she had been dragged off by a group of ghouls. She had been rescued by a cloaked figure, but was left to fend for herself after being pointed in the correct direction. Devestated at the loss of nearly everything she held dear to her, she turned to fel magic to cope. Ilanae was not happy with her mother's usage of such unpure magics, and so she gave her an ultimatum: stand and fight, or fall. To stand was to honor the memories of those lost, and to fall was to disgrace them. And so Fedine took up the ancient blade of House Sunsword, and decided to fight as a warrior of justice, and of vengeance. So she began to train, endlessly and tirelessly. When she wasn't training, she was sleeping, and when she wasn't sleeping, she was training. She took up smithing to forge her own armor, to repair her blade, to earn more gold so she could travel. During her campaign in Northrend, she fell in love again, having met a Darkspear that stole her heart-- as well as her coin purse. Zinoji was a lanky Troll; rougish and charming, but at the same time annoying and infuriating. He stole to make a living, and she hated him, but deep down she knew she had already fallen hard for him. She hated it. She thought she was betraying the memory of Teren. As time went on and Zinoji showed no intent on leaving, however, she gave in. The two fought side by side, making a powerful pair of fighters. It was not to last, however, for at the Wrathgate, Fedine suffered terrible injuries, and Zinoji was killed by the Forsaken traitors. She survived, losing an eye and her lover, and so she fell into a deep depression. She couldn't find the strength even to eat or leave bed, even after she had been healed. She felt she had finally lost everything with none of her loved ones around her. She felt alone. Ilanae, having heard of her mother's condition, came to help her as soon as she possibly could. Unfortunately, even seeing her only daughter was not enough to pull her out of this slump, though it did help a little. Ilanae tried everything she could to help Fedine; from forcing her to eat, to simply talking to lift the silence. It took weeks of diligent care and learning, but Ilanae was beginning to break through, and Fedine was beginning to feel again. She was finally able to get up; shes was finally able to eat. Ilanae worked with her, helping her exercise again, so that maybe she would continue to improve. While there were a couple of relapses, but Fedine was improving immensely, and she was growing stronger again. It took some months, but she was feeling better than she had for a very long time. Due to her injury, she had been unable to participate in the Argent Tournament, and even the Siege of Icecrown Citadel, and her disappointment was profound. She wanted to be there when the Lich King fell, but she had to be content with the fact that he fell. Now, fully recovered, she had to get back to work... There was still work to be done. She hasn't been quite as active in world affairs up until recently, when she rejoined the Horde military; joining the Vol'Kar Legion. Aerlae/Jorae Ilanae OOC Information Notes House Sunsword is a fan made Blood Elf house of nobility, and is not represented in any way in game, other than in role play of the characters listed on this page; it is not a guild. Links * Armory Links http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/wyrmrest-accord/Fedine/simple Fedinehttp://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/wyrmrest-accord/Aerlae/simple AerlaeIlanae * Youtube Playlists https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIysCpb2CCBbZE8k7QUUTIacbjgqsP5Yj Fedine * Tumblr Blogs Sunsword